


INDESTRUCTIBLE

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, Happy Ending (kind of), JihoonxSoonyoung, M/M, Robot Soonyoung, Robot/Human Relationships, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, college student Jihoon, soonyoungxjihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "THERE'S A FLAWIN MY CODE..."Lee Jihoon was your average twenty-two-year-old, a fourth-year in college who had no clue what he was doing with his future. As his dream of becoming a music producer came crashing down, he was stuck studying within business management, barely attending his classes as motivation became nonexistent in his life. The young brunette would claim that his life was quite average, though he was struggling with what his goal was.Pledis Incorporation, a technical and science-based company spread the news of a missing artificial human that they've created within their lab. Jihoon had no concern with their own personal problems until the claimed project known as CARAT-SY0610 ends up in his own home.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	INDESTRUCTIBLE

**LEE JIHOON** was your average college student, he was in his fourth year unsure of what he really was doing with his life. His goal was to become a great music producer as he had a love for art ever since he was young. But, that came crashing down as his parents trampled on his poor dream during his senior year of high school. So, he forced himself to pursue business management, a major he had no interest in but supposedly had would bring him to great outlets once he moved on into the outside world. But, even if it would bring him money it definitely did not bring him happiness.

To be fair, he hasn't been to class in about five days. This wasn't anything abnormal for the boy, he was fully aware of the fact that he would need to return soon and he was positive that his professors hated him. But, he wasn't bothered by it if that was the case for some of them. Jihoon sits in his small studio, it's about fifteen minutes away from his university and he would admit it was somewhat cramped. He wasn't going to complain, because the rent was way cheaper than the costs of the dormitories that were located within the school. Though he didn't have a roommate, it was a bit more convenient as he didn't need to worry about someone else within the space.

Jihoon was getting bored, he was scrolling through his dry social media accounts so he decides to turn on the television. Sometimes he liked watching the news as there were some interesting stories that popped up on the channel. As the screen's illumination reflects onto Jihoon, he comes across some breaking news that has to deal with PTI once again. PTI, or known as Pledis Technical Incorporations was a large company that focused on weird goals such as creating artificial humans. Jihoon called them robots for short, but, the reason for their desire to ensemble such 'people' was to help benefit the economy. For example, recalling one of their interviews, these robots would be able to follow citizens around to help with multiple duties and clear a variety of tasks if programmed to. Jihoon didn't understand the meaning of this, only because there were many individuals who needed jobs themselves. So why not just hire an _actual_ person. "Breaking news! Pledis Technical Incorporations have successfully created an artificial human that will engage in activities that their owner instructs. Though, with this celebration of their first success, the bot has gone missing as of yesterday."

Shortly the screen changes, he was an employee under the company and was explaining their situation, "CARAT-SY0610 has gone missing as of noon yesterday. We are trying our best to locate our property as he is an important part of our project."

"Such a long name..." Jihoon mutters after hearing the robot's name, "How can you lose a robot? Its IQ has to be incredibly high to actually function correctly."

"CARAT-SY0610 has blonde hair and brown eyes. He is about five feet and ten inches. Our artificial human can easily blend in with the humans if you find anything suspicious or related to our property. Please send us a phone call and we will reward you for your duties."

Jihoon eyes widen, a _reward_? How much were they talking? It's not like Jihoon was going to venture out and find this boy, or _thing_. But, he was just curious. As the situation was still being presented on his TV, he decides to switch channels as he was getting tired of Pledis's personal problem. As he watches a random show for a couple of minutes, his stomach grumbles as a sign that he was hungry. Groaning, he didn't want to go out and buy food, but ordering for take-out meant there was a delivery fee. "Why does food have to be so expensive!" He whines, grabbing his remote to turn off the television. Forcing himself to get up, Jihoon grumpily walks towards his room to grab a sweatshirt, wallet, and keys. As he was already wearing sweatpants, he didn't think there was a need for changing as the world was already in its night mode. It wasn't like he was going to see someone special.

As he got all his essential items, he slips on a pair of shoes and heads out the door to the nearby burger place down the street. He probably should cook, but that would be an even bigger hassle as he would have to make the food, clean up his mess and you know the rest. The night's breeze brushes against's Jihoon's face, his cheeks responding to the cold weather as they become a light pink that reminded some of tulips. On his way, he usually minded his business due to him wanting tasks to be done quickly. But, as his eyes trail down an alleyway, he spots a young male pressed against the brick wall of a building.

His breathing was heavy, dirty blonde hair covering a part of his face but Jihoon quickly caught that he was in need with his pained expression. He couldn't bring himself to walk away, feeling as if his humanity would leave his body if he made that decision. Looking around before initiating, he walks towards the young boy to figure out what was happening. "Are you alright?.." The question was utterly stupid, Jihoon could answer that himself and he wasn't the one who needed aid.

"I—I'm not..." He answers shortly, turning to the kind individual who found him.

"Let's get you out of here then," Jihoon suggests softly, hoping that his tone would calm the boy down. But the blonde male shakes his head, "Why? You can't stay out here?"

"They'll..." He starts off, "w—will anyone see me?"

"Well, of course, people are outside. But, it's pretty dark so I don't think anyone will stare at you as long as your not injured badly."

The boy pulls up his sleeve, it displayed a large gash and though he should have been bleeding. Jihoon's eyes caught the sight of wires and metal. It was only for a split second before he pulled it back down. "Okay..."

Jihoon was hungry, but maybe ordering for take-out would be easier for this kid to not create any commotion. "We can go back to my place, I'll fix you up."

"F—Fix me?" He was a bit startled, did he know?

"Yeah, you know you're dirty. So like, clean you up if you don't understand what I mean. Sorry." Jihoon explains the blonde lets out a relieved sigh, though his vocabulary range was good he still needed to understand words and their multiple meanings. "Also, I'm Jihoon by the way."

"Jihoon.." He repeats an easy name that flowed right off his tongue.

They make their way back to Jihoon's place, which wasn't far at all as the shorter boy didn't go a long distance. Entering the building and finding his studio, Jihoon allows the unnamed male into his home and he starts from there. Turning on the lights, Jihoon was able to get a better view of what he was dealing with.

The boy wore a white shirt and black hoodie, his jeans were also black as well. His shirt was slightly torn, a couple of holes at the top while his black colored attire was dirty. Understandable since he found the boy in an alleyway. "What's your name?"

"My name?" He repeats, Jihoon nods his head. It was a simple question, so it should have been easy to answer.

"I'm...Soonyoung." Soonyoung states, giving Jihoon a thumbs up to confirm.

"Why were you in an alleyway?"

Soonyoung scratches his head, "It's hard to explain, plus I think it'll put me in great danger if I tell you..."

"No, it won't, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The blonde shivers, holding himself as he turns away from Jihoon. As Soonyoung's back faces Jihoon, he reads the imprinting on Soonyoung's hoodie.

_PLEDIS TECHNICAL INCORPORATION._

Jihoon's jaw almost hit the floor, he should have known once he saw that 'gash'. Soonyoung, blonde hair, brown eyes and exceptionally tall wasn't just _Soonyoung_. But, CARAT-SY0610, the first successful artificial human from PTI. He should be calling the company, but with Soonyoung's situation it seemed as if he had a reason to run away. All he wanted was a simple answer, so Jihoon gulps down the fear and says it, "You're...CARAT-SY0610...you're wanted, but you had to run away for some reason?"

"You're right.." Soonyoung answers, sugarcoating his identity would be useless as Jihoon had a clear picture of who he was. "You said you wouldn't hurt me, but that's what the humans told me at the company as well...."


End file.
